


Real Demon (and Angel) Fiction?

by inamac



Category: Good Omens (TV), Staged (2020)
Genre: Drama, In-Universe RPF, Mind Games, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: In Lockdown anything can happen (and probably will)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Real Demon (and Angel) Fiction?

"Crowley"

"Yes?" The screen sprang to life. Crowley looked as immaculate as ever, but then, he hadn't needed the services of a barber for 3000 years. The screen behind him was filled with flames.

Aziraphale blinked. His own image was, like a thousand other Zoom images, backed by a shelf of assorted books. In Aziraphale's case the assortment was not so much eclectic as impossible. Crowley recognised the expression, and banished the flames in favour of a calm sunset.

"What is it, Angel?"

"I thought you'd given up the temptation and messing with the human's minds thing."

"I have. Well, mostly. Like to keep my hand in a bit. Small stuff. Not like your Boss. I mean, He may have been a bit piqued with the calling off of Armaggedon thing, but Plague and Pestilence let loose on the world? What next? Rains of frogs?"

Aziraphale coughed. "Not my concern any more. Or yours. So why are you behind this _Staged_ thing?"

"Nothing to do with me, squire. Humans making their own entertainment. Inventive little buggers, aren't they?" Crowley's smile was feral.

"I know it was you. Agnes Nutter told me."

The smile broadened into a grin. "Ah. Volume Two. The 'reverse wedding present'. I knew you had a reason to go to Newt and Anathema's wedding. So they gave it to you for safekeeping, eh?"

"Not exactly. I happened to notice it in the recycling. And since they didn't want it..."

Crowley nodded with understanding. He knew all about Temptation. "You can take the Angel out of the bookshop, but you can't take the bookshop out of the Angel."

"And it seems that you can't take the Devil out of a demon. Alhough Agnes is being as obscure as ever she does suggest that you are behind this deal with David and Michael?"

"Actually with the BBC. Everyone was at a loose end, and I thought..."

"You thought," said Aziraphale, who had been seeking his own entertainment during Lockdown "that you would completely break the Archive of our Own tagging system."

Crowley started, then looked thoughtful. "Well, no, actually. But if that is an unintended consequence I could amend my plans. What I really mean to do is...."

_Not to be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure that the Tag Wranglers will sort out _Staged._ , with or without Divine Intervention. 
> 
> PS. As it happens I have realised (as Crowley should have) that it is not possible to break the AO3 tagging system, which has coped with the Monkees and the 2014 Jaguar "British Villains" commercial with aplomb.


End file.
